Rain Stories
by Ryn-s
Summary: Chocolate Rain dan beberapa sequelnya :)
1. Chocolate Rain

**Disclaimer:**BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Chocolate Rain by me

**Warning:****Ficlet!** AU,OOC, typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Chocolate Rain** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Krling_

"Selamat datang di Rabbit Coffee! Ingin pesan apa, tuan?"

"Hot Chocolate."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah akhir musim gugur, dimana intesitas curah hujan semakin meningkat. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu, sempat turun salju meski tidak cukup deras. Hari ini pun sama, hujan turun dengan derasnya meski tanpa gemuruh. Namun, tetap saja. Awan hitam seperti menutupi hampir seluruh langit kota Karakura.

Dan, baru saja sosok itu datang lagi.

Ini terhitung sudah 6 kali dalam dua minggu terakhir. Rukia, satu-satunya pegawai di Rabbit Coffee –selain sang pemilik, Rangiku- melayani sosok itu. Pemuda berambut spike putih dengan mata sewarna _turquoise_. Dengan ciri-ciri semencolok itu, tidak mungkin Rukia tidak tertarik memperhatikannya. Lagi pula, wajahnya cukup tampan. Dan, ia selalu datang ketika hari hujan, memesan menu yang terus sama. Hot Chocolate. Juga, duduk di tempat yang sama. Meja no. 20 tepat di seberang kasir. Membantu Rukia lebih jelas memperhatikan wajah tampannya yang asyik menatap hujan sambil sesekali menyesap cokelatnya.

Awalnya, Rukia tidak begitu menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu. Namun, karena ada kejadian kecil saat Rukia melayaninya beberapa waktu lalu. Rukia jadi begitu tertarik memperhatikannya. Ditambah lagi, ia selalu datang saat hujan. Ketika café sedang sepi, sehingga pekerjaan Rukia tidak begitu terganggu karena memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Ah! Bahkan mungkin kini pekerjaan Rukia adalah memperhatikannya. Sehingga, melayani pelanggan café-lah yang dianggap mengganggu pekerjaan, bagi Rukia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Krling__

_Hari itu hujan, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Rukia menyadari kehadiran sosok tampan yang mencuri perhatiannya. "Selamat datang di_Rabbit Coffee!_Ingin pesan apa, tuan?" seperti biasa Rukia melayani pelanggannya dengan senyum penuh._

_Namun, senyuman penuhnya perlahan hilang tergantikan dengan pandangan bingung yang kentara. Pelanggan di hadapannya ini hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap Rukia_intens_dan belum memesan apapun._

"_Tuan? Anda ingin memesan apa?" ulang Rukia. Namun, ia tetap bergeming membuat Rukia sedikit takut. Apakah orang ini sedang menghipnotisnya melalui pandangan? Pikir Rukia kala itu. Membuat Rukia tersadar dan segera beralih dari tatapan mata laki-laki itu. Yang memang, membuat Rukia sedikit tertarik karena keindahan manik_turquoise_-nya._

"Hot Chocolate."

"Nani_?!_" _Rukia sedikit tersentak, karena pemuda itu akhirnya bersuara._

"_Aku pesan_Hot Chocolate." _Ucapnya._

_Rukia mengangguk kikuk, sambil berusaha mencatat pesanan laki-laki itu. "Ba-baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar."_

_Pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak menempati meja no. 20 tepat di seberang meja kasir. Sesaat, setelah kembali dari mengantar pesanan. Rukia seperti merasa_De Javu_. Keadaan seperti ini, seperti sudah pernah ia alami sebelumnya._

_Hujan._

Hot Chocolate.

_Meja no. 20._

_Seketika, Rukia langsung menatap pemuda itu yang kini sedang asyik memperhatikan hujan yang terlihat dari jendela kaca_café_. Rambut_spike _putih dan manik_turquoise_indah. Benar saja, ia adalah orang yang sama yang seingat Rukia sudah sekitar 3 kali mengunjungi_Rabbit Coffee _sejak seminggu lalu. Dan, akhirnya sepanjang hari itu pun Rukia tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda tampan itu. Entah mengapa, dirinya jadi penasaran dengan kedatangannya ke café ini. Meski nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti selain menatap hujan dan menikmati cokelatnya. Ia akan pergi, ketika hujan berhenti._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Teng… teng… teng…

Rukia segera mengalikan pandangannya pada jam lonceng yang cukup besar di sudut café. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Waktunya Rabbit Coffee untuk tutup. Rukia sejak tadi juga sudah sedikit beres-beres, kini dirinya memulai untuk merapikan meja dan kursi. Diliriknya satu-satunya pelanggan yang masih setia di mejanya. Pemuda manik _turquoise_ itu. Hujan memang masih belum berhenti sejak sore. Tapi, apakah pemuda itu benar-benar menunggu hujan berhenti untuk kembali pulang? Bukankah ia selalu membawa payung mengingat ia datang ke Rabbit Coffee pun selalu saat hujan.

Seakan menyadari sedang diperhatikan atau merasa terusir oleh Rukia yang sudah membereskan meja dan kursi pertanda café telah tutup. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya seraya memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku lalu beranjak meninggalkan mejanya. Tak lupa, mengambil payung miliknya yang ada di sebuah keranjang tempat khusus menaruh payung yang tersedia tepat di sebelah pintu masuk café.

.

.

.

Rukia telah mengunci pintu café. Dan, kini dirinya sedang berdiri terdiam di bawah kanopi café yang lumayan cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari tetasan air hujan, meski masih sedikit basah. Rukia tidak membawa payung. Biasanya, meski sudah sering hujan tidak pernah sampai selama ini. Hujan akan berhenti sebelum café tutup, sehingga Rukia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membawa payung. Sepertinya ini hari sialnya. Rukia mendesah. Hujan masih cukup lebat, ia tidak mungkin berjalan tanpa payung sampai ke apartemen. Dipastikan esoknya ia akan terkena flu.

"Bagaimana ini?!" jerit Rukia frustasi. Jalan sudah sepi karena sudah cukup malam dan ditambah hujan. Membuat orang-orang lebih memilih berada di bawah selimut untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Rukia tersentak, tiba-tiba seseorang menggengam tangannya yang sudah dingin karena tidak memakai sarung tangan. Membuat ada rasa hangat yang menjalar aneh merasuki tubuh Rukia.

Rukia tahu ini akhir musim gugur. Namun, Rukia tidak pernah merasa sampai sebeku ini, rasa hangat yang menjalar tadi seketika hilang sudah saat ia mengetahui siapa yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Ucap orang itu.

"A-ah?" ucap Rukia agak linglung.

"Namaku, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Jadi, itu namanya. Nama orang yang sudah dua minggu terakhir diperhatikan Rukia di café, nama orang yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Rukia tersenyum kaku, ia mengangguk. "O-oh, ya… aku, Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Rukia pelan.

Toushiro tersenyum, tampan! Sehingga Rukia meleleh dibuatnya, -masih ingat 'kan kalau tadi itu Rukia beku?- "Ya, aku tahu." Ucap Toushiro sambil melirik name tag, yang ada di baju seragam café Rukia. "Jadi, Ayo! Nanti udara semakin dingin." Ajak Toushiro lagi sambil berusaha menarik tangan Rukia.

"E-eh! ti-tidak perlu Hitsugaya-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Rukia, meski ia belum melepaskan genggaman tangan Toushiro.

Seketika tatapan Toushiro berubah tajam. "Pulang bagaimana? Kau tidak membawa payung. Apakah kau ingin berhujan-hujanan? Kau sengaja ingin sakit?!" tanya Toushiro dan sepertinya ia marah. Kenapa?

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan!" bantahnya. "Maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagi pula, jarak apartemenku cukup dekat."

Toushiro berdecak kecil. "Sudahlah, ayo!" Tarik Toushiro paksa dan segera memayungi Rukia. Rukia jadi canggung sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari café, Toushiro berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Rukia. Tadinya Rukia sedikit kecewa. Namun, jadi semakin bingung saat Toushiro menyuruhnya memegang payung.

"Tolong pegang sebentar!" setelah payung dipegang Rukia, Toushiro seperti berusaha melepas kancing mantelnya. Setelah berhasil melepas mantelnya, ia mengambil alih payung lagi. "Pakai ini." Ucap Toushiro sambil menyodorkan mantel tebal berwarna hitam itu, Rukia hanya diam menatap ragu. "Pakai sendiri atau aku yang akan memakaikannya ke tubuhmu." Buru-buru Rukia mengambil mantel itu dari tangan Toushiro lalu memakainya, ucapan Toushiro terdengar mengerikan. Toushiro tersenyum melihat itu.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-san." Ucap Rukia pelan.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Cukup panggil aku, Toushiro. Hitsugaya-san terdengar seperti kau sedang memanggil ayahku. Apa aku memang setua itu?" protes Tosuhiro membuat Rukia tersenyum.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? nanti kau akan kedinginan?" tanya Rukia, melihat Toushiro hanya memakai sarung tangan dan sweater.

"Aku sudah cukup merasa hangat dengan sekedar menggengam tanganmu." Ucap Toushiro sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia lagi. "Jangan lepaskan tanganmu kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati kedingingan." Ucap Tosuhiro kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Menuju apartemen Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, Namun, ragu. "Umm… Toushiro." Panggil Rukia pelan.

"Hmm."

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Rukia, Toushiro mengangguk menjawabnya. "Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kau selalu datang ke café hanya saat hari hujan?" Seketika Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia, membuat Rukia tersentak oleh tatapan manik _turquoise_itu. "Kalau kau keberatan, tidak perlu menjawabnya." Ucap Rukia cepat, saat menyadari reaksi Toushiro yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau memperhatikanku." Ucap Toushiro retoris, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dan, itu membuat Rukia sedikit malu. Ia ketahuan!

"A-apa? tidak!" sanggah Rukia cepat, dirinya salah tingkah. "Ka-kau pikir ada berapa orang yang akan datang ke café saat hari hujan. Dan, kau selalu memesan menu yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama. Itu terlalu mencolok." Bela Rukia.

Entah mengapa senyum Toushiro semakin lebar. "Kau memang benar-benar memperhatikanku!" ucapnya senang. Wajah Rukia memanas, beruntung ini malam hari. Kalau tidak wajah merahnya akan terlihat jelas. Dalam hati, Rukia merutuk dirinya sendiri. mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? salahkan rasa penasarannya yang kelewat tinggi.

Toushiro berdeham kecil menghilangkankan senyumannya. "Aku hanya khawatir." Jawab Toushiro akhirnya.

"Khawatir?" Rukia mengeryit bingung.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Khawatir kau akan pulang kehujanan." Ucap Toushiro masih membuat Rukia sedikit bingung. "Aku selalu datang dengan membawa payung karena khawatir kau akan pulang kehujanan sekaligus mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Agar aku mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan hal ini. Mengantarmu pulang." Ucapan Toushiro membuat Rukia diam seribu bahasa, ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa kini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari saja menerobos hujan. Namun, genggaman Toushiro pada tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Akhirnya, kesempatan itu baru datang hari ini. Aku cukup lama tadi menunggumu di depan café." Ucap Toushiro sedikit merajuk.

"Maaf." Ucap Rukia menunduk.

"Mengapa minta maaf? Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Toushiro jengkel, Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lagi pula, aku ke Rabbit Coffee juga karena sengaja ingin terus melihatmu. Kalau kau kehujanan dan sakit, aku nanti tidak bisa melihatmu." Apa lagi ini? Wajah Rukia memerah lagi menengar kata-kata Toushiro. "Ah! Tapi, karena kau selalu memandanganku, aku jadi tidak bisa mentap wajah mu lagi. Apakah wajahku sangat tampan? Kau sampai tidak bisa teralihkan." Jadi, Toushiro juga tahu kalau Rukia selalu menatapnya?

"Maaf."

Toushiro berdecak. "Sudah ku bilang harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka cokelat panas 'kan? nanti akan ku buatkan." Ucap Rukia, mereka kini telah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kau mengundangku masuk ke apartemenmu?" tanya Toushiro menegaskan.

"Bukan begitu!" ucap Rukia jengkel. "Katamu harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Ini hanya sebagai rasa terima kasihku." Kilah Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau mau berterima kasih seharusnya kau menciumku." Ucap Toushiro membuat Rukia sedikit memebelak, Toushiro tertawa kecil melihat kekagetan Rukia. "Tidak perlu, ini sudah cukup malam. Aku tidak mungkin menginap di apartemenmu karena tak dapat taksi." Ucap Toushiro. "Aku pulang, Rukia. _Ja na_."

"Eh, Toushiro!" panggil Rukia keras saat Toushiro sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkannya.

Toushiro terpaksa berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri Rukia lagi.

"Mantelmu. Nanti kau kedinginan. Aku tidak mau kau mati beku. Aku 'kan sudah tidak menggenggam tanganmu lagi." ucap Rukia malu-malu. Toushiro tersenyum mendengaritu. Lalu, mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya. Dirinya berbalik beranjak pergi.

"EH! Tunggu!" Rukia menarik tangan Toushiro tiba-tiba, memaksanya berbalik.

Cup!_

"Terima kasih, Toushiro. Cokelat panasnya akan ku buatkan besok di café. Datang ya!" ucap Rukia, setelah itu dirinya bergegas masuk kedalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Toushiro kini yang berdiri mematung.

Rukia mengecup pipinya!

Yah, walaupun bukan sebuah ciuman yang ia harapkan. Setidaknya, Rukia sudah memberikan sebuah sinyal-sinyal terbuka. Penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau milikku!" Gumam Toushiro seraya meninggalkan apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **finish …**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	2. On Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Chocolate Rain's Prequel : On Rainy Day by me

**Warning: **AU,OOC, typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **On Rainy Day** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

_**A few years ago …**_

**_._**

_Hari ini seperti hari kemarin, Hujan. Bahkan, hujan yang lebih deras dari hari sebelumnya. Seorang bocah kecil kira-kira berusia 5 tahun memakai jaket bertudung yang melindungi rambutnya dari tetesan air hujan, berjalan ringan tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang basah. Sampai akhirnya, sekelompok anak laki-laki yang lebih besar menghadangnya._

"_Lihat bukankah dia si Alien?" ejek salah satunya. Dan, yang lain tertawa mendengarnya._

"_Aku bukan Alien!" bela bocah laki-laki bertudung itu._

_Anak laki-laki berambut merah mendekat sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Oh ya? Buktikan kalau kau bukan Alien! Buka jaketmu!" perintahnya. Sontak, bocah kecil itu mengeratkan genggaman pada jaket abu-abunya._

"_Cepat lepas!" paksa mereka. Bocah laki-laki itu menggeleng cepat sambil berusaha mempertahankan jaket di tubuhnya. Namun, karena kekuatan bocah laki-laki itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan tiga anak laki-laki yang memaksanya. Jadilah, jaket itu terlepas._

_Kini, terlihat rambut putih yang basah terkena hujan dan kedua bola mata berwarna hijau berkilau yang juga basah karena bocah itu sudah menangis. Bocah itu jatuh terduduk di rerumputan karena tiga anak laki-laki itu mendorongnya menjauh._

"_Dasar Alien! Lihat, rambutnya putih dan matanya hijau! Alien!" ejek ketiganya tanpa henti. Tidak ada yang bisa bocah laki-laki itu lakukan selain menangis. Ia sudah sering diejek seperti ini. Itu sebabnya ia selalu memakai jaket bertudung untuk menutupi rambutnya._

"_BERHENTI KALIAN!" tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan memakai seragam sekolah dasar berteriak dari kejauhan dan perlahan berjalan mendekat. Bocah laki-laki bermata hijau tadi langsung mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak dan langsung memakainya lagi untuk menutupi rambutnya dengan tudung jaket._

"_Beraninya hanya dengan anak kecil! Dasar memalukan!" ujar anak perempuan itu._

_Tiga anak laki-laki itu mendesah malas, "Anak perempuan memang selalu ikut campur! Ayo kita pergi!" ucap salah satunya dan akhirnyan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan tempatnya._

_Anak perempuan tadi membuat gerakan seperti mengusir hewan, "Sudah pergi sana! Menyebalkan!" lalu anak perempuan tadi mengalihan perhatiannya pada bocah laki-laki bertudung yang ada di hadapannya, "Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan, adik kecil?" tanyanya lembut._

_Bocah laki-laki itu menganguk. Kemudian, mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, "Terima kasih, Onee-chan!" ucapnya senang._

_Sesaat, anak perempuan itu terpaku sejenak menatap pada dua bola mata bocah laki-laki itu, "Matamu indah sekali!" ujarnya._

_Bocah laki-laki itu mengeryit bingung. Baru pertama kali orang lain bilang bahwa matanya indah selain ayah dan ibunya, "Tapi, mereka bilang aku seperti Alien." ucap bocah itu sedih, "Aku tidak tahu Alien itu apa. Tapi, kata Jinta itu sesuatu yang jelek bukankah artinya mataku jelek?" tanyanya polos._

_Anak perempuan itu menggeleng keras, "Tentu saja tidak!" bantahnya, "Apakah mereka berbuat seperti tadi karena ini?" bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk membenarkan, "Emm, dengar ya, adik kecil. Kamu harus percaya kalau semua yang berbeda dalam dirimu itu istimewa. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu menutupinya." nasihat anak perempuan itu, dia masih mengingat kata-kata Neneknya saat ia menangis kerena diejek pendek oleh teman sekelasnya. Memang tubuh anak perempuan itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari 'adik kecil' yang sedang ia ajak bicara._

"_RUKIA!" anak perempuan itu sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat seorang wanita muda berjalan kearah mereka._

_Anak perempuan yang sepertinya benama Rukia tesenyum manis pada 'adik kecil'-nya. "Itu ibuku! Sepertinya aku harus pergi, semoga kita bisa betemu lagi ya, Adik kecil!" ucapnya kemudian berlari menghampiri wanita yang dia bilang sebagai ibunya._

"_Kuchiki Rukia! Mengapa kau belari dari Kaa-san?! Lihat bajumu jadi basah semuanya! Dasar nakal!" bocah laki-laki itu masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Ibu Rukia mengomeli putrinya dan menyebut nama Rukia dengan lengkap. Dia bertekat akan mengingat nama Kuchiki Rukia selamanya. Orang pertama yang membantunya saat ia dikerjai seperti tadi. Dan, orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa matanya indah._

_Oh ngomong-ngomong nama bocah laki-laki itu, Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Toshiro baru saja pulang kuliah saat hujan yang cukup deras turun membasahi Bumi. Sekarang pemuda berambut putih itu hanya menginginkan tempat berteduh sekaligus menikmati sesuatu yang hangat ditengah udara yang semakin dingin ini, mengingat stasiun kereta masih cukup jauh dari tempat ia berada. Akhirnya, Toshiro memlih salah satu café untuk beteduh dan menikmati cokelat panas kesukaannya.

Baru saja masuk, Toshiro disambut oleh pegawai wanita bermata violet dengan wajah yang cukup manis bagi Toshiro. Warna mata itu pun mengingatkan Toshiro akan seseorang di masa lalu. Ia segera memesan cokelat panas yang diinginkannya. Namun, setelah pesanannya datang, Toshiro bukannya menikmati cokelatnya malah ia sekarang menikmati wajah pegawai wanita bermata violet itu yang sedang tersenyum melanyani pelangan lain.

Toshiro tertarik padanya.

Sejak saat itu, saat hujan tiba. Toshiro selalu datang ke café yang bernama Rabbit Coffee itu dengan satu tujuan mulia –_berujung modus sepertinya_\- untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Tapi, kesempatan belum juga datang sampai kira-kira hampir dua minggu berlalu Toushiro baru menyadari kebenaran.

Saat itu, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Toushiro datang pada hari hujan. Namun, jika sebelumnya ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencolok memperhatikan gadis pegawai itu. Kali ini, Toshiro terang-terangan menatap gadis yang selama ini ia perhatikan. Dengan jarak yang memisah hanya sebuah meja kasir. Toushiro mencoba membaca nama yang tertera pada _name tag _gadis itu.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Mata _turquoise_ itu sedikit membelak setelah melihat apa yang di bacanya. Sedangkan gadis pegawai itu hanya terus menanyakan apa yang akan Toshiro pesan. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya dan duduk manis di salah satu meja, Toshiro hanya menatap hujan yang terlihat dari jendela kaca café. Sesekali ia menyesap cokelatnya dan terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi, dia Kuchiki Rukia." ucapnya pelan. Perlahan sebuah senyum tercipta di wajahnya. "Kita bertemu lagi, Onee-chan." Toshiro sadar kalau Rukia sejak tadi terus menatapnya mungkin akibat kejadian tadi. Tidak apa-apa, kalau Toshiro tidak bisa terus menatap wajah Rukia lagi yang penting sekarang Rukia sudah menyadari kehadirannya disini.

Toshiro harap keinginannya mengantar Rukia pulang cepat terwujud.

.

.

.

.

**.. finish ..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pendek yah, karena ini hanya mencerikan bagaimana Toushiro bertemu Rukia dan sebelum Toshiro berhasil mengantar Rukia pulang.

kelanjutannya bisa di baca di Chocolate Rain, bagi yang belum membanya :)

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	3. Under the Rain

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Under the Rain by me :: _Chocolate Rain's sequel_

**Warning: **AU, OOC**, **_**Psycho! Ichigo**_typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Under the Rain **..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Hari ini aku menemuinya lagi, dia masih berdiri disana, tetap cantik. Rukia-ku memang cantik. Aku menyesap _Americano_-ku yang tadi diberikan olehnya dengan cinta. Tentu saja dia mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu. Dari senyumannya yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Sekali lagi aku menyesap _Americano_-ku sambil terus menatapnnya. Seseorang memasuki pintu café. Cukup tampan. Tapi, tidak melebihi ketampananku. Dan, apa itu?! Mengapa Rukia-ku terus menatap kearahnya?! Brengsek! Laki-laki itu telah mencuri perhatian Rukia terhadapku! Gara-gara orang itu, Rukia-ku tidak lagi menatap kearahku. Cih!

.

.

.

Aku tidak memperdulikan keadaaku yang basah kuyup. Yang kupedulikan kini adalah Rukia-ku. Bagaimana dirinya bisa pulang. Aku melihat Rukia-ku kini berdiri di bawah kanopi café dan meratapi hujan sialan yang membuat Rukia-ku tidak bisa pulang ke apartemennya.

Ah _my enemi is coming._

Laki-laki sial itu datang lagi. Dan, kurang ajar! Berani sekali ia menyentuh milikku. Hahaha lihat mereka. Sangat cocok seperti itu. Putri dan Pengawalnya. Tentu saja Rukia-ku menjadi putrinya. Dan, tentu saja akulahnya yang pantas mejadi pangeran untuknya. Aku terus mengikuti mereka dibawah guyuran hujan. Dan, berusaha menjaga jarak seaman mungkin.

Apa yang laki-laki brengsek itu lakukan! Mengapa Rukia-ku tersipu seperti itu?! Hujan sialan! Aku tidak dapat mendegar percakapan mereka, argh!

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen minimalis milik Rukia-ku. Aku melihat Rukia-ku mengembalikan mantel milik laki-laki itu. Dan, Sialaaaan! Pasti laki-laki brangsek itu mengasutnya! Mengasut Rukia-ku untuk menciumnya. Memang benar-benar laki-laki tidak tahu diri! dia sudah menjadi penhalangku! Musuhku! Dan, aku pasti menghalanginya juga untuk mendapatkan Rukia. Rukia itu milikku.

"_Terima kasih, Toushiro. Cokelat panasnya akan ku buatkan besok di café. Datang ya!"_

Aku akan menyingkirkan laki-laki brengsek itu, pasti! Senyum manis tersungging di bibirku dan pasti aku terlihat sangat tampan. Rukia pasti sangat menyukaiku.

**Ichigo's POV**** end**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rukia berkali-kali tersentak setiap kali ada pengunjung yang memasuki Rabbit Coffee. Yang Rukia harapkan adalah Toushiro yang datang. Tapi, sampai sore seperti ini Toushiro belum juga datang. Memang sih siang hingga sore hari ini tidak turun hujan. Tapi, masihkah Toushiro menuggu hujan turun untuk datang ke café. Rukia medesah. Ia membuat _Americano_ dengan tak bersemangat. Sangat kecewa Toushiro tidak datang hari ini.

Seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan _Americano_-nya. Menyeringai senang. "Rukia-ku memang cantik, bahkan saat tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Tenang saja sayangku. Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membuatmu terbebas dari laki-laki sialan itu. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku. Kau milikku Rukia."

.

.

.

.

Rukia mengeryit bingung, sempat terkejut juga tadi, saat ia ingin keluar café karena café sudah tutup. Seseorang berdiri menjulang tepat di depan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa tuan?" Tanya Rukia. Membuat pria itu yang tadinya menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya.

Terlihat familiar.

Bahkan rambut oranye itu sepertinya Rukia pernah melihatnnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya mungkin menyeringai. Bibirnya hanya terangkat satu. Terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan senyumnya tidak sampai pada mata _hazel-_nya yang cukup indah sebenarnya.

"Rukia." ucapnnya terdengar lembut. "Toushiro ingin bertemu dengamu."

Rukia mengangkat kedua alis matanya. "Kau mengenal Toushiro?" Tanya Rukia terkejut. Lelaki itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti tadi.

"Eum, lalu sekarang Toushiro dimana? Mengapa tadi ia tidak datang? A-apakah dia sakit?" Tanya Rukia sedikit khawatir.

"Namaku Ichigo." Ucapnya menhiraukan pertannya Rukia sebelumnya. Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ikut aku, Rukia." Dan, dengan seenaknnya pria itu merangkul bahu Rukia. Bukankah itu tidak sopan? Bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rukia telah sampai di depan hempasan padang ilalang yang tentunya akan terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat pada saiang hari. Tapi, saat ini bahkan tempat ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari pada pemakaman.

"Kau mengerjaiku?!" Tanya Rukia sengit pada Ichigo. Si tampan –kalau bisa disebut begitu- hanya mempererat rangkulannya pada Rukia. Dan, memaksa Rukia memasuki padang ilalang itu bersamanya.

Rukia terus saja memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan jeratan laki-laki aneh ini. Namun, Ichigo tetap bersikap tenang seakan Rukia bersikap manis padanya.

Rontaan Rukia mendadak terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapanya.

Toushiro terbujur kaku bersimbah darah yang bahkan sebagian darahnya sudah mengering.

Rukia menggeleng keras "Toushirooo!" jerit Rukia dan langsung menghambur mengampiri sosok kaku itu. "Toushiro bangun! Aku mohon bangun!" Rukia sudah menangis kencang sambil berusaha memeluk Toushiro. Tidak peduli bajunya ikut ternoda darah Toushiro. Perlahan rintik hujan membasahi mereka bertiga.

Ichigo berdiri tenang tak jauh dari Rukia tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Setelah beberapa lama Ichigo menarik Rukia kepelukannya posesive. Membiarkan Toushiro terhempas begitu saja ke tanah.

"Aku yang membunuhnya." Ucap Ichio tenang. "Dia sudah menghalangi hubungaan kita! Dan, aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran!" ucap Ichigo penuh dendam dari sorotan matanya.

"Kau itu milikku Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap rambut Rukia. "Dan, laki-laki brengsek ini milik neraka haha!" ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa puas. Rukia hanya menatap kosong kedepan saat mendengarnya dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Toushiro yang bahkan belum dimulai sudah harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

"Arrgh!" teriak Rukia setelah itu tubuhnnya melemas.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengusap rambut Rukia sambil menatap benci mayat Toushiro kini menatap wajah Rukia lembut yang pingsan di dekapannya. "Ah sudah malam, Rukia-ku memang harus tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak sayang _oyasuminasai."_ Bisiknya. Lalu, menatap Toushiro senang. "_Oyasuminasai_ Toushiro." Ucapnya. kemudian membopong tubuh mungil Rukia. Meninggalkan Toushiro begitu saja di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **finish …**

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	4. Snowflake

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Snowflake by me

**Warning: **AU,OOC, typos, **Skizofrenia** and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Snowflake** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman hujan, pagi harinya salju turun dengan cukup deras, Artinya ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia menyayangkan salju turun. Biasanya dia akan sangat senang jika hujan salju dan musim dingin tiba. Artinya, sebentar lagi ia akan berulang tahun. Namun, kali ini sebenarnya Rukia berharap agar tidak turun salju dulu. Ia khawatir seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi tidak akan datang kerena terjebak salju yang lebat.

Sesekali, Rukia tersentak oleh bunyi bell yang berdentang di pintu masuk café pertanda seseorang datang. Namun, setelah itu mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui yang datang bukanlah orang diharapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo terbagun di kamarnya yang bernuansa putih polos. Tidak lama seseorang datang membawa sarapan dan segelas susu hangat, "Ichigo ingin jalan-jalan?" tanyannya ketika melihat laki-laki berambut jingga itu turun dari ranjangnnya namun dengan wajah panik.

"Rukia dimana? Semalam ia disini! Tidur bersamaku!" teriaknya.

Wanita pengantar sarapan itu tersenyum tenang menhadapinya, "Mungkin Rukia sedang jalan-jalan atau bukankah kata Ichigo ia bekerja di café? Kalau Rukia bolos kerja nanti dia bisa dihukum."

Ichigo menggeleng keras, "Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Rukia! Aku harus melindunginya!" tekad Ichigo. Lalu, menyambar jaketnya segera keluar. Wanita tadi menghela napas lelah ia menatap nampan sarapan yang lagi-lagi di abaikan. Dirinya dengan sedikit berlari sergera menyusul Ichigo yang tadi pergi dengan wajah emosi. Kalau seperti itu pasti tidak akan terjadi hal baik.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tersenyum malu menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang. Toshiro tiba sambil menepuk-nepuk matelnya yang kejatuhan salju.

"Maaf, saljunya sangat tebal sehingga memperlambat laju busnya." ucap Toshiro menghampiri Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu tersenyum memaklumi.

"Aku akan buatkan cokelat panas untukmu." Toshiro tersenyum menanggapinya. Belum juga Toshiro beranjak duduk di meja favoritenya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan tergesa dan berlari mengampiri Rukia.

"Rukia!" serunya dan langsung memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Hei apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Rukia tegas yang membuat laki-laki berambut jingga itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Salju sangat lebat mengapa kau keluar rumah sendirian?! Jika kau ingin pergi aku akan menemanimu kemanapun!" lelaki itu terus meracau tidak jelas membuat Rukia sedikit takut, di tambah lagi dia terus saja menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat.

Toshiro sempat terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Namun, tak lama ia menangkap ekspresi ketakutkan di wajah Rukia. Perlahan Toshiro pun mendekat, "Rukia kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Toshiro. Rukia hanya menggeleng dengan wajah takut. Tapi, sebaliknya lelaki berambuat jingga itu terlihat sangat terkejut saat menatap Toshiro.

"Kau ada disini?! Hantu kau hantu! Rukia jangan dekat-dekat dengannya dia hantu Rukia!" racaunya. Toshiro yang dibilang hantu hanya mengernyit tidak terima. Dulu dia dibilang Alien dan sekarang hantu? Memang wajahnya semenyeramkan apa?

"Kau gila!" umpat Toshiro tak terima. Ia menarik tangan Rukia yang bebas agar Rukia terlepas dari laki-laki aneh tersebut.

"Jangan! Jangan ambil Rukia! Rukia tetaplah bersamaku!"

"Astaga Ichigo!" Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba datang dan berusaha menenangkan Ichigo. Untunglah dicafe tidak ada pelanggan lain, terima kasih pada salju yang turun semakin lebat. "Ichigo anak baik, jangan menarik Rukia. Lihat Rukia kesakitan." Bujuknya.

"Tapi, lelaki itu hantu, Rukia tidak boleh ada di dekatnya. Aku sudah membunuhnya, aku sudah menusuk perutnya dengan pisau yang tajam! dia sudah mati, dia hantu!" ucap Ichigo meracau menunjuk Toshiro. Sementara, yang dimaksud hanya mengeryit bingung sambil mempertahankan Rukia disisinya. Dan, Rukia hanya memejamkan matanya terus berlindung pada Toshiro.

"Ichigo mungkin bermimpi. Ichigo anak baik tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat." ucap wanita itu tetap menenangkan Ichigo.

Lelaki berambut jingga itu menggeleng kuat dan menghempaskan wanita paruh baya yang memeluknya. Toshiro terkesikap ia reflex membatu wanita yang hampir saja terjatuh. Ia melupakan Rukia dan Ichigo langsung menariknya.

"Toshiro!" teriak Rukia ketakutan. Toshiro terkejut melihat Rukia sudah berada di tangan laki-laki itu. Ia lepas kendali dan kemudian menghajar Ichigo cukup keras, Ichigo yang tak siap akhirnya terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toshiro khawatir pada Rukia. Gadis itu mengangguk dan sepertinya sedikit shock. Toshiro menghela napas melihat Rukia tidak menangis, artinya gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Mereka bergegas melihat keadaan Ichigo yang masih pingsan dan kini berada di pangkuan wanita yang tadi menenagkannya.

"Bibi, ayo kita bawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit." Ajak Rukia yang menatap Toshiro meminta persutujuan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Selama menunggu Ichigo yang sedang ditangani dokter, mereka bertiga hanya duduk terdiam. Sesekali Bibi Matsuda, nama wanita itu. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Toshiro merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah di lakukannya tadi.

"Bibi, maafkan saya telah melakukan hal tadi pada Ichigo-san." Ucap Toshiro.

Bibi Matsuda tersenyum. Lalu, menghela napasnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Ichigo memang sedang sakit."

"Maaf Bibi, kalau saya boleh tahu, Ichigo sakit apa?" kali ini Rukia yang bertanya. Dia amat penasaran dengan Ichigo yang sepertinya sangat ingin memilikinya.

Bibi Matsuda menghela napas lagi. Rukia jadi tidak enak atas pertanyaannya. Namun, wanita itu memulai ceritanya, "Kedua orang tua Ichigo dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Persaingan bisnis. Bahkan Ichigo saat itu masih kecil. Saya sebenarnya hanya seorang pengasuh yang tidak tega meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah. Ichigo depresi akut sejak itu, berbagai psikiater sudah berusaha mengobatinya dan bahkan Ichigo sempat dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena ia sering berhalusinasi tentang pembunuh yang mengincarnya. Dan, akhirnya dengan terapi yang di lakukan setiap hari di rumah sakit, Ichigo sembuh. Dia bisa kembali pulang kerumah."

Bibi Matsuda mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. "Berapa bulan lalu, Bibi mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan datang ke café tempat Rukia bekerja. Dan, dari situ Ichigo mulai terobsesi padamu, Rukia. Ichigo jadi sering datang ke cafe untuk memperhatikan Rukia. Dia sangat marah saat mengetahui ada laki-laki yang mencuri perhatian Rukia darinya. Ia mengatakan ingin melenyapkannya darimu. Tadi pagi, Ichigo mengamuk mencari Rukia, katanya semalam Rukia tidur bersamanya. Sepertinya halusinasi Ichigo kambuh kembali."

Toshiro dan Rukia hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasn Bibi Matsuda. Kasihan namun juga takut pada Ichigo yang mungkin saja akan mengincar Rukia lagi saat ia bangun nanti. Akhirnya Toshiro mengajak Rukia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sebelum itu, tadi Bibi Matsuda mengatakan ia akan membawa Ichigo kerumah sakit jiwa tempat Ichigo dulu untuk mendapat perawatan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, pertama kalinya aku disukai seseorang dan orang itu _sakit_?" ucap Rukia tak habis pikir. Ia tengah berjalan berdua dengan Toshiro di atas salju yang lebat.

Rukia melihat Toshiro berusahan menahan tawanya. "Kalau mau tertawa jangan di tahan, Toshiro!" ucap Rukia jengkel.

"Maaf." Beberapa lama tak ada yang bersuara. Hingga Toshiro memecah keheningan. "Tapi, kalau yang pertama menyukaimu itu bukan dia bagaimana?" Rukia mengeryit mendengar pertanyaan Toshiro, apa maksud lelaki itu? Pikirnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak umurku lima tahun." Ucap Toshiro lagi.

Rukia mengerlingkan matanya malas. "Jangan kau juga berhalusinasi, Toshiro!" ancamnya.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Bahkan kau yang belum tua sudah pikun." Ejek Toshiro.

Rukia berhenti dari langkahnya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Jadi, dulu kita pernah bertemu?" ucapnya bingung. "Oh! Jadi kau adik kecil yang dulu itu?!" Tanya Rukia semangat.

"Toshiro, Onee-chan. Bukan adik kecil." Goda Toshiro membuat Rukia merengut. Kebanyakan gadis memang tak suka di sebut lebih tua 'kan?

"Pantas aku merasa familiar dengan matamu. Eh, tapi tunggu! Kau tadi bilang menyukaiku?" Tanya Rukia ragu. Toshiro hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah lihat, sekarang siapa yang sedang malu." Goda Toshiro lagi. "Aku menyukaimu. Tapi, kau juga menyukaiku tidak?"

Sebentar, biarkan Rukia menghayal dulu. Sekarang sedang turun salju dan Toshiro menyakatan perasaannya padanya. Ah, Rukia tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan pernyataan cinta seromantis ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab Rukia. Toshiro tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Toshiro menggenggam tangan Rukia di tengan udara yang semakin dingin untuk beranjak pulang.

"Jadi kita sudah umm kau tahu maksudku kan Toushiro?" Tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita rayakan hari ini dengan minum cokelat panas!" ajak Toshiro semangat. Rukia tertawa melihatnya. Dan, mereka pun berjalan menapaki salju yang cukup tebal.

.

.

.

…**finish…**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Karena saya tidak tega membuat tokoh utama kita meninggal begitu saja jadi saya hidupkan lagi dia disini.

Nah, artinya semua yang Ichigo lakukan di Under The Rain hanya khayalan atau halusinasinya Ichigo saja, Tidak nyata. Toshiro masih hidup ^^

Saya juga membuat bagaimana awal Toshiro mengenal Rukia, karena ada beberapa orang menanyakannya.

Saya menyatukan semuanya disini agar readers tidak bingung membacanya.

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


End file.
